A typical disc brake caliper for a bicycle wheel includes a caliper housing, a piston or pistons, and two brake pads. The brake pads are positioned on either side of a rotor. Upon actuation of a braking device, the piston or pistons are configured to cause the brake pads come into contact with the rotor, thereby applying frictional resistance and causing the bicycle to slow down or stop. When the rotor is not present between the two brake pads, accidental actuation of a braking device can cause the brake pads to stick to one another. In some use cases, such as during the course of a bicycle road race, participants change their wheels frequently. When a participant replaces a wheel that has a disk rotor built in, and the participant inadvertently operates the brake levers while the wheel and disk rotor are removed from the disk brake caliper, the brake pads may not return to their original positions after the participant releases the levers. This complication may delay the participant's return to the road race during wheel replacement.